


Old Ghosts

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: The Temple burns and Obi-wan flees to Tatooine.He dosen't go alone, however.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Old Ghosts

Tatooine. A glorified ball of sand calling itself a planet crawling with all matter of scum and villainy. Where the average neighbor was more likely to kill you for the moisture in your veins than give you a hand. (At least according to Anakin. Anakin…)

But as brutal and unwelcoming as the place might be it was perfect for Obi-wan.

You went to Tatooine to disappear. No one ever went to Tatooine to find something, let alone someone.

And so that’s how Obi-wan found himself stepping off the landing ramp of a stolen ship onto this sandy world. The twins were both bundled on his back, auburn cloak hiding them from view. They were small enough so that no one would know there was anything there.

Admittedly he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. Normally he’d probably try to check into the nearest, shadiest hotel and keep his head down. 

Though that turned out to be less and less of a good idea as he realized how shady and hostile this place really was. Yeah, there was no way he was going to leave his baby niece and nephew in this place.

Then he heard someone talking about an isolated hut on the edge of the dune sea. Apparently tusken raiders had the previous resident(s), leaving it abandoned.

The perfect place to hide.

And so, despite the nagging voice telling him this was a bad idea, he secretly stole a hoverbike and set off to see for himself.

Sure enough, a small building stood at the top of a sandstone cliff overlooking the dune sea. It was a touch smaller than Obi-wan had expected, with one bedroom and something that could have been a kitchen. 

Yep, turns out the abandoned hut was just as abandoned and hutt-y as he had been expecting. Perfect. No one would come looking for him here.

The twins were silent, the wind a mere whisper outside. Leaving Obi-wan once more alone with his thoughts.

But he wasn’t alone. Not completely. 

A small smile tugged at his lips as he heard a familiar groan. “Finally we’re out of the sand! Dear stars, I’ve got sand everywhere. All over my clothes.”

The older Jedi rolled his eyes foundly. “You don’t have any clothes, Anakin, or skin for that matter.”

That didn’t stop the ghost from crashing onto the only chair with a groan. “Certainly feels like it. Seriously, I think there must be sand lodged in my-”

“Do not need to know,” Obi-wan quickly cut the other man off.

He pulled off his cloak before playfully flinging it at the blonde. Of course it went right through his intangible form, but that didn’t stop Anakin from giving a yelp of surprise. 

Not one to let pettiness to be passed up, he leapt quickly to his feet-

Only to pause as he saw the bundles slung over his former master’s back. Two chubby faces, lax and peaceful (for once) with sleep, peeked out from scraps of sandy-colored cloth.

“Obi-wan,” the force ghost breathed, eyes wide in shock. “You- you actually got them out?”

“Of course. There was no way I was leaving them behind,” the bearded man replied, unslinging Luke. “I just wish the same could be said for your wife.”

At the mention of Padme something in his chest ached. 

He hadn’t remembered escaping the senate dome, only legging it to the stolen ship with Padme by his side. Dodging blaster bolts the whole way.

Of course the moment the ship started up she had gone into labor. With so much turmoil swirling around in the Force the twins just had to be born.

They had come into the world screaming. But both Luke and Leia were undoubtedly whole, breathing. Alive.

Too bad the same couldn’t be said for their mother. 

Her heart had simply given out. Too many lives lost, too much heartbreak. 

She had died from a broken heart, the medical droid had said. (Sometimes Obi-wan wished the same could have happened to him)

Anakin hardly seemed to notice the mention of his late wife, too busy staring down at his tiny children. Carefully Obi-wan set them both down on the mattress, wincing a little at the creaking. 

“They’re so small,” the spirit breathed, eyes almost as big as Tatooine’s suns.

Despite himself Obi-wan chuckled. “Newborns usually are.”

“I know, but still! They're both so small. What if they’re hot wrapped up in that. Or if they got sick on the way here. Newborns don’t have good immune systems. That could have happened, right? They could have breathed in some exhaust and- and-”

“Anakin, breathe.”

“I can’t breathe anymore!” The blonde shouted.

Obi-wan flinched, more at the words than the volume, as guilt bloomed in his chest. 

But he quickly pushed that thought away as he focussed on calming his friend. “Anakin, Anakin, it’s going to be ok. They’re going to be fine.”

“How do you know?” The spirit countered. “How can you possibly be sure.”

“I don’t know,” Obi-wan admitted. “But I promised Padme I would look after your children. And the Force would have to pry them from my cold, dead hands.”

Stars know he’d lost too many family members today. 

Anakin nodded, looking a lot less panicked now. “Thanks… I know you will.”

Not sure of what to say, Obi-wan simply swept past him to rummage through the abandoned cupboards. Surely whoever lived here last must have left something behind. Something he could use. 

Unless sand was more edible than he had thought there was nothing.

The redhead scowled, rubbing his fingers together. Blast. He’d have to venture into town to get some supplies. 

Normally he’d prefer to keep his head down and live off the land. But considering how this was Tatooine, that wasn’t really an option anymore. Perhaps if he kept his hood up it should be ok. 

“We’re all so proud of you,” Anakin suddenly said. 

Obi-wan blinked, turning to face his friend. “What?”

How could the others, Anakin, possibly be proud of him now? Knowing he had failed them. Knowing they were dead because he couldn’t find the chips in time.

Suddenly Anakin’s expression darkened. “I know that look,” he said. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Blaming yourself. No one else does.”

_‘They should,’_ Obi-wan found himself thinking. It’s what he deserved. Why should he be the one to live when so many better Jedi died? Why must he be the one to make it out when they didn’t?

Now Anakin was standing right in front of him. “Stop it. Stop blaming yourself for surviving.”

“But… but I got you all killed. If only I had figured it out sooner. If only I-”

“Palpatine is to blame, not you,” Anakin cut in sharply. When Obi-wan didn’t respond, his tone turned soft again. 

Now it was time for Obi-wan’s eyes to widen. “Th-the others? They’re here with you?”

“Yeah,” Anakin breathed. “I mean, we can’t all project ourselves at once. Force knows how crowded this place would be… but yeah, we’re here for you. Gotta have someone watching your back, eh?”

The redhead had to close his eyes at that. ‘Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t-’ the last thing he needed was to waste water in the desert.

But it was no use. Already his vision blurred as pressure built behind his eyes.

“I’m just glad you’re here,” Obi-wan most definitely didn’t croak as he spoke.

“Of course,” Anakin grins. “It’s gonna take a lot more than death to get rid of me, old man. Besides, someone’s gotta watch your back.”

And despite everything, despite the tragedy they had just barely escaped, Obi-wan smiles back.


End file.
